Vento
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: ...e um caderno com ainda metade das folhas totalmente brancas. / One-shot - ChouIno


Até nos universos paralelos, _Naruto_ pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.

- **Vento** -

.

_...e um caderno com ainda metade das folhas totalmente brancas._

.

.

Todo o necessário para o jantar de _Vossa Senhoria_ já estava milimetricamente ordenado em cima da mesa. Para a sorte dos dois, o calorão de horas antes e as coceiras irritantes de picadas de mosquito já haviam passado. Aquela cozinha, afinal, não era um dos lugares mais confortáveis do mundo. "Embora devesse", Ino pensou.

A moça pegou uma panelinha de inox – naquela estranha fila, era quem estava na frente dos demais objetos – enquanto Chouji usava uma talher qualquer como alavanca para abrir uma lata grande, azul-suave-ondulado. Dois segundos. Som de alumínio rasgado e, uma a uma, quatro colheres extra-cheias daquele pó amareladiço. Projeto de leite, popularíssimo no mundo inteiro.

Os dois de debruçaram sobre aquilo como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais misteriosa do universo. Chouji tirou um pouquinho do leite-ainda-não-leite e o pôs na língua. Sorriu. Já fizera isso antes, mas fazia tanto tempo que a única coisa da qual se lembrava foi:

...

Talvez que estava tão afoito para comer que resolveu toma-lo assim mesmo, não foi, Ino? Você e Shikamaru estavam lá na hora.

Ela não se lembra.

Ino repetiu o que o outro fizera. Uma careta surgiu-lhe de imediato, aquela coisa grudava na língua, no céu da boca, em tudo! Mas logo também sorriu quando aquilo desceu fácil até demais. Você tinha quantos anos naquela época, Chouji? Ele não respondeu. O rapaz tomou a panela para si e foi até a pia colocar uns pingos d'água para começar a dissolver o leite. Ei, tudo isso não! Bem pouquinho, bem pouquinho.

Pó. Caroços. E terminou em um líquido encorpado e bastante grosso. Ainda não L. Quase L. Mas quando Ino e Chouji iam experimentá-lo também...

- Buááááááá!

- O que eu falei sobre não demorar com isso? – Era evidente que Tsunade estava mais rabugenta do que de costume.

O que ela iria pensar da idade mental dos dois se resolvesse irromper na cozinha e...

- Ok, ok, Chouji, me dá isso aqui.

Ele nada disse. Só encostou-se em uma cadeira enquanto Ino ia colocar mais água na panelinha.

- Sabe, até que não foi má ideia aceitar essa missão. – Chouji tirou um tablete de doce de um dos bolsos do colete - Não corremos riscos de morte e a Fuu é muito bonitinha!

Chouji esperou um par de olhos azuis quase gritando "Sua mente evaporou?". Mas ele não veio.

- Vamos comprar uma lata de leite pra nós? - Ino acabara de acender o fogo.

- Pra quê?

- Ora pra quê! Já que estamos assim tão obecados por isso, vamos aproveitar mais tarde! – E ela estendeu o braço em seguida – Sua vez.

Antes, porém, de pegar a colher que estava toda pretenciosa na mão da moça, Chouji se abaixou rápido feito um gato e deu um beijinho na barriga ainda lisa da kunoichi. O gorducho já mexia e observava o leitinho quando Jiraiya entrou na cozinha cheio de pacotes, falando como se fosse a mais abençoada das criaturas.

- E o que você quis dizer com "Não corremos risco de morte"?

Chouji olhou para Ino, o leite quase fervendo, Tsunade mais uma vez gritando por eles. Há quanto tempo tinham ficado alí sozinhos de novo?

**.fim**

.

* * *

Eu estou me especializando em escrever coisas estranhas e com cotas de açúcar muito acima do tolerável, confesso. Não me perguntem pela frase do caderno, que ela não tem nada a ver mesmo com a fanfic. Ou tem.

Quase oficialmente, minhas férias começam hoje, a partir do momento em que publiquei isto aqui, e graças à greve eu não sei até quando elas vão durar. Portanto, esperem por aparições minhas mais frequentes na lista das fanfics recentes, por mais ShikaIno & outros casais e até por crossovers – Tenho um aqui na minha cabeça. Ah, e pelas atualizações de _Apple Lady_ e, principalmente, de _Once Upon a Dream_, que eu quero terminar de forma bem épica!

Por fim, só um pedidinho inocente *momento mendincância da Otowa* Leiam _Linger_. Ela está bem aí no meu profile. Vocês vão gostar!

_Não seja leitor fantasma, deixe um review nesta bagaça!_

.


End file.
